


Fire

by X__LonelyMeteorite__X



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Swearing, Tales Of The SMP, Time Travel, Time-Traveler!Karl Jacobs, it's literally all just fluff /srs, jiggy in the winery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X__LonelyMeteorite__X/pseuds/X__LonelyMeteorite__X
Summary: Warmth.Warmth means fire.Fire.Fire means passion, hope, destruction, and life.The fire that crackled from a fireplace in the echoey, yet loud mansion made the time-traveler feel something. Something he’s felt before.But what?He couldn’t remember.Why couldn’t he-“Hey.” Someone spoke from behind him, making the man jump from the couch and let out a small yelp.orKarl time travels to a masquerade ball settled in the past--and something blooms within him and a special someone.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & James, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/James, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	1. Warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Play American Cliché by FINNEAS before or after the '*'. If you play it during, the dialouge won't be able to catch up with the song itself.}
> 
> [TW// Swearing, Alcohol, Implications of Sexual Content.]
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :]

Warmth.

Warmth means _fire_.

Fire.

Fire means passion, hope, _destruction_ , and **_life._**

****

The fire that crackled from a fireplace in the echoey, yet loud mansion made the time-traveler feel something. _Something he’s felt before._

_But what?_

_He couldn’t remember._

_Why couldn’t he-_

_“Hey.”_ Someone spoke from behind him, making the man jump from the couch and let out a small yelp.

The person replied with a soft chuckle. “Jacobs, right? Or should I call you Karl?” They asked, leaning on a doorframe, arms crossed with a bottle of whiskey in hand.

“Either is fine.” Karl nodded, fixing his vibrant purple and orange blazer, sitting back down. “And you are?”

“James.” The man huffed.

Karl simply hummed, glancing up and down at the man—staring at his attire and familiar features.

James, as he was told—wore a loose white dress shirt that was _almost_ see-though, mahogany colored suspenders and slacks. Along with an off white crescent mask that made his dark navy-blue eyes pop. The gold latches of the suspenders, the collar, and the wonderfully drawn gold design on the mask were _incredible_.

His dark, brown wavy hair reached his shoulders gently, flipping side to side as he continuously took swigs from the overly expensive whiskey bottle—some drops falling onto his chin and stubble.

A pair of golden necklaces were displayed beautifully on his peach, yet caramel skin that seemed so smooth— _something Karl would love to have his fingers run over-_

_Wait, what?_

“You’re havin’ a real fun time checkin’ me out, huh?” James finally spoke—watching as Karl’s cheeks and ears bloomed to a magenta shade, covering his face with the sleeves of his colorful blazer.

“I’m- I-“ Karl tried to speak, but it only came out as mumbo jumbo, gibberish, _whatever you like to call it._

“It’s alright.” James raised a hand and placed the bottle down, stepping over Karl and sitting down comfortably—legs spread as an arm rested above next to his head; the other arm lowered and brushing Karl’s hand. “I don’t bite.”

Karl hummed once more, keeping his eyes closed—yet now brushing his hand over James’ _carefully_ ; a smile creeping up on each of their faces.

“When you first came here, you said you had a wife—yes?” Karl asked.

“Divorced. Took the children.” James replied plainly, watching the fire spark. “She never loved me however. Only wanted money and fame. Shame those kids went with her.” He growled. “To hell with her though. I’ll be _dammed_ if she ever tried to come back for more money.” He removed his hand to grab the bottle of alcohol again, taking a sip and resting the bottle on his lap.

“I’m...sorry to hear that.” Karl opened his eyes for a moment, gnawing at his bottom lip. “I shouldn’t have asked- God I’m such an idiot.” He groaned, eyes fluttering closed as he buried his face in his hands.

“You’re fine Karl. It’s been almost half a year—I’m over it.” James responded, his free hand from his head taking Karl’s chin, making the traveler’s hands fall from his face. “ _Promise._ ”

His breath smelled like caramel and woods from the whiskey— _toffee and burning ash of oak trees on a late night walk._

It was so _intoxicating._

Karldidn’t even know if he _himself_ was breathing. His face was tomato red—eyes always flicking back and forth; right to left, left to right at James’ deep ocean colored eyes.

“You want some whiskey?” James questioned, glancing at the bottle; the soft noise of swishing liquid in a glass chamber filling the silence. “‘S my favorite. _Bourbon._ ”

“I’m more of a...” Karl furrowed his brows, a hand wiping a drop of alcohol from the other man’s lips. “ _Wine_ type of guy. _Red_ to be specific.” His tongue was laced with lust.

“Fancy, Jacobs. _Fancy_.”

It was silent for a minute more, tension growing until Karl blurted out—

_“Altocumulus Castellanus.”_

“A cloud, eh? You study ‘em too?”

“ _You_ do?” Karl retorted, surprised.

“When I have free time—yeah.” James nodded, leaning back in the couch more; neck craned as he turned his head to face Karl. “What’d make you think of ol’ Altocumulus?”

“You remind me of it.” Karl said simply, lowering his hands. “Tall, castle-like. Calm like an early sunrise breeze—that can turn into some thunderstorm or hurricane with a blink of an eye. Like Cumulonimbus.”

“Hmm.” James nodded, a finger making it’s way to trace the knuckles and scars on Karl’s hand subconsciously. “You’re like Cirrus Fibratus. Wispy ‘nd high up in the sky—but they’re sure damn beautiful to look at all the time.” He stated, staring right into Karl’s eyes as he said the last few words.

“Or even Nimbostratus; a confusin’ cloud with a confusin’ way of weather. Nothin’ too extreme, but ya never know what that cloud is doing or what it _will_ do.” He gave the time-traveler a smirk, heat filling both their cheeks.

Karl thought about it for a moment, eyes open for a second before closing once more. His deep thinking _clouding_ his mind. Focusing on the feeling of touch on his hand, and the confusing thoughts that swirled his mind like a _tornado_ or _hurricane_.

_Cirrus Fibratus._

_Nimbostratus._

It made sense. The time traveling was making Karl confused— _forgetful._ He never expected where’d he go, where he’d end up; it was always a surprise.

And did-

_'— but they’re beautiful to look at all the time.'_

Did James imply that he was... _beautiful?_

Before Karl could ask, they heard...

_Music._

A mix of pop and jazz to be specific.

“Music’s nice.” He said instead, pushing the thought away.

“Mhm.” James agreed, glancing at the fire crackle and pop before them once more. “Shall we...” The man got up and stepped in front of Karl—taking his hand out. “dance?”

The time-traveler opened one eye, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the man. Carefully placing his pale hand in the other’s—he nodded. “We shall.”

The two left the room and into the main ballroom, seeing Sebastian and Lyaria dancing and laughing together while Sir Billiam, Oliver, Drew, and Ranbutler played the instruments.

Oliver played the piano gracefully, Billiam played the trumpet with ease, Drew blew into the french horn loudly, and Ranbutler played the drums with a content smile on his face.

However,

“James!” Billiam called.

“Yes?”

“Do you think you can sing? I’ve heard you do it before in bars.” The rich man stated. “Maybe try out that song you’ve been writing, yes?”

James glanced over at Karl, then back at the obnoxious, old rich man. “Gimmie a mic.”

Suddenly, a microphone was tossed and swiftly landed into the man’s hand. He flicked it on and led Karl onto the floor.

*

 _“Okay!”_ James chuckled, snapping his fingers on beatas the instruments quickly played again. _“Too little to do for too long and too little of you for my songs.”_ Hesungbeautifully, letting Karl take his free hand, snapping to the beat instead; with Lyaria and Sebastian—who sat at the bar, rhythmically clapping and letting the two men dance in the spotlight.

 _“To be anything but lonely—in a couple weeks,_ ** _you’ll own me_** _.”_ James spun Karl around quickly and gracefully, sliding from one area to another.

_“Too tired to sleep, good morning_

_And I’m too wired to heed the warning,_

_That there’s danger in the summer—_

**_The calm before the thunder.”_ **

****

****

Karl let out a quiet yelp as he was twirled once more, and then grasped by the waist. His and James’ chest flushed perfectly, like two puzzle pieces that were meant to be.

And then Karl realized-

James...

 _was his_ **_fire._ **

_No-_

**_Wait-_ **

Even if this was a different time, James still acted like one of his fiancés. And that meant—

_Sapnap_

was his ** _fire._**

 _Always._ He always found a way to him _no matter what._

 _“I’m an American cliché!”_ James sung, bumping their heads together, smiling bright. _“Missin’ a boy in a french café. I say 'Goddamn you’re beautiful._ '”He cupped Karl’s face with a hand and gave him a kiss on the nose, who blushed brightly. _“You blush and duck outta frame.”_

_“I’m an American cliché_

_Missin’ a boy in a french café_

_I say, 'How’d I get along so long without you?'_

_And you say, 'Same.'“_

James swung an arm around Karl’s waist tightly, _like he was protecting him from harms way._

_“Graveyard, Jim Morrison forever.”_

He picked him up effortlessly and spun

One

Two

 _Three_ times.

 _“In my arms, they’ll have to bury us together.”_ He lowered the traveler down and brought their faces close together, bumping noses. _“‘Cause I’m never gonna let you go.”_

_“Uh-oh_

_Uh-oh.”_

He swayed back and forth with Karl. His white teeth glowing as he smiled. _“Missed my ride, makin’ love in the mornin’-“_ Their lower halves brushed together roughly, a grunt emitted from both of them. _“While everybody else was runnin’, they love to say they told you so. I know- I know-_ ** _I know!_** _”_

They sung and danced for a little bit more, everyone else leaving them be and smiling at the two.

The two men gave each other light taps on the neck, shoulder, waist, nose—just making sure that the both of them were still _real_. Eventually they forgot about everyone else, _making this moment just for them._

It was beauty, grace, _heaven in one._

James’ dancing was _phenomenal._ Each step, twirl, jump and landing were _perfect. It wasn’t a surprise though, he had been dancing since he was only 5._

But what Karl didn’t expect, was James’ actions as he sung.

 _“Come on over now,”_ A hand slipped into Karl’s purple and orange blazer. _“You’re one layover down.”_ It fell to the floor.

_“No one we know around_

_Don’t want the city without you_

_...I want you.”_

_Wait-_

**_Did Karl hear that right?_ **

_“We’ll go all over town,”_ They both spun and met up again, hand and fingers intertwined. Smiles and soft giggles shared. _“No one we know around, can’t say I’m sober now, do something I’m not allowed to...”_

James lifted Karl’s chin up, their gaze stuck on each other as they exchanged shaky breaths, their lips brushing over each other for just a moment as James whispered. _  
_

**_“...I want you.”_ ** _  
_

And then,

_They pulled away, lips never connecting._

_“I’m an American cliché,”_ James stepped onto the stage, leaving Karl standing in the center of the ballroom alone.

**_Cold._ **

****

****

_“Missin’ a boy in a french café.”_ He sighed, the beat dropping once again. He twirled around and placed the mic in its stand. _“I say ‘Goddamn you’re beautiful’, you blush and duck outta frame.”_ He kept his gaze on Karl’s, who stared back with confused and hurt eyes.

James sucked in a breath, shutting his eyes and gripping the mic tightly as the tension between them grew. ‘ _Fuck_.’ He thought, furrowing his brows.

 _“I’m an American cliché!”_ He yelled into the mic. _“Missin’ a boy in a french café! I say, ‘How’d I get along so long without you?!'”_ He felt his chest swell with love and want. _“And you say, ‘Same!’”_ He growled as the final beat dropped, storming off to a different room as it became quiet. Anger made way into his chest- his _heart_. _But what for?_

*

Karl stood there in shock. His heart was beating so fast as he watched his...what could he even call James? A friend? A fling? _A lover?_

_Why did James even run away? Why did he change so fast?_

_•_

_“What’d make you think of ol’ Altocumulus?”_

_“You remind me of it.” Karl said simply, lowering his hands. “Tall, castle-like. Calm like an early sunrise breeze—that can turn into some thunderstorm or hurricane with a blink of an eye. Like Cumulonimbus.”_

_•_

_Karl wasn’t even supposed to be doing this._

His hands trembled by his sides—soon clutching at his sea-green tie. And then, someone placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face them.

_It was Lyaria._

“Go on. He’ll best be in the winery.” She said, flashing a comforting smile to the time-traveler. Putting his handmade blazer in his hands. “It’ll be okay.”

The man stared at her for a moment—then nodded and walked off, going through hall after hall until he heard a noise from the winery. Just as Lyraia said.

“J-James?” Karl stepped into the winery, door creaking loudly and annoyingly. He eventually shut the door behind them, locking it with a satisfied _click_. “What are you doing?”

James scoffed and took a swig of red wine, facing Karl with his unmasked face. “What’s it look like?” He snapped. “Now _get out._ ”

“James...”

Karl slowly and carefully walked over to James, placing a hand on his and one on the man’s cheek. “Talk to me.” He whispered.

The drunken man hesitated for a moment, then nuzzled his face in the time-traveler’s palm. “I jus’ didn’ want to scare ya off.” He slurred, putting the wine bottle down and sighing. “You’re just so... _you_.” He whined. “And I want- I _want_ it.”

Karl let out a shaky breath and simply hummed. “Sit with me, on the couch.”

He led them both to a leather couch, sitting down and letting James lie between his legs, head resting on his chest.

James opened his mouth to speak. “Did I scare you? When we were dancin’?” He asked, head turning back slightly so he could look up at Karl.

“No.” Karl carding a hand slowly through James’ hair. “It was nice.”

“Even when we...” James trailed off, almost turning his head back down—but Karl tapped under his chin, keeping his head up as the time-traveler’s head leaned down slightly.

“Yes.” He replied.

James rolled over lighting fast and sat up, rough hands gently cupping Karl’s face. “And would you want to-“

“Yes.” Karl nodded, a smile blooming on his face.

It took a moment before they slowly leaned in, sharing shaky and nervous breaths, hearts beating out of each other’s chests.

And soon enough...their lips brushed again.

...

_They froze._

“Are you sure?” James whispered.

“Please.” Karl replied.

“You positi-“

“ _God_ you big _softie_!” Karl groaned, throwing his head back and letting out a loud giggle. “ _Here!_ ”

Karl put a hand behind James’ neck and pulled their faces together, crashing their lips and making them one.

James huffed and slid a hand down to Karl’s waist, the other leaning on the couch—his forearm keeping him up as he didn’t want to fall on top of the traveler.

Karl thread his hands through James’ hair, a tug from now and then as their tongues and teeth collided at points. But they didn’t care.

_They were finally warm again._

_The fire was lit, crackling as it did in the place where they first met._

“Karl.” James breathed, tongue sliding into Karl’s mouth with ease.

“James.” Karl exhaled, feeling the man leave his lips, and welcome his pale neck. _“James_ , the others will question what’s taking us so long. _”_

_“Let them.”_ James pulled away for a moment, taking a hand and pulling away Karl’s mask. “Beautiful.” He smiled.

“Oh, stop it.” Karl laughed.

“I mean it, Karl.” Their lips connected for a second more. “Beautiful eyes, beautiful nose, beautiful freckles-“ James kissed his cheek. “beautiful lips, beautiful voice, beautiful hair-“ He kissed all around his face.

“James-“ Karl gasped, soon feeling sharp teeth nip at his neck.

“Everything about you.” The man purred. “Just _beautiful_. All of it. Like _Cirrus Fibratus._ ”

Karl _melted._

He hooked his legs around the man’s waist, his hands propped above his head.

The taller man took a hand and kissed it’s palm, running down to the wrist and the forearm. “Lovely, _darling_. _Jus’ lovely._ ” James chuckled.

_That room was filled with hot breaths, loud exhales, sweet compliments, gentle touches, quiet whispers and giggles for a while._

_Karl knew he had to go back home, forget about all of this. But he accepted it. He had Sapnap at home, waiting for him. Just like he did here with being James. A different name and look, yet the same cocky, over dramatic big softie you could ever meet._

_-_

The two sat in silence after their overly wanted _business_ was done, completely bare—yet _warm._

“Darlin’?” James whispered, breaking the silence; voice muffled as he kept his face buried in Karl’s curly and fluffy hair.

“Hm?” The time traveler responded, curled up next to the man, his face buried in the crook of James’ neck.

“Was it...good?” He asked. “Did you- Were you...alright with this? _With us?_ ” James coughed in his fist, the nervousness clawing at his throat.

“Oh _honey_ ,” Karl lifted his head up and looked at James, who stared back with sad and wondering eyes. “It was more than good. It was _perfect_.”

“Really?” The man ran his hand through his own hair, letting out a loud blow of air. “Damn, I’m glad to hear that.” He chuckled.

Karl hummed and placed a light kiss on James’ lips again, feeling the taller man put his hands on his waist gently—being careful with the... _bruises_ that were left there. And all around Karl’s body.

_But that didn’t mean it wasn’t the same for James as well. Marked up and all._

“We should get changed,” Karl mumbled, pulling a centimeter away, hands pressed against the taller man’s abdomen; the traveler able to feel the bumps and ridges of scars and muscles. “The others are probably going insane.” He moved a hand up and down one of James’ biceps, the motion making the man let out a low grumble from his chest.

“Good. They can wait.”

“You said that an _hour_ ago.”

“I know but,” James hugged Karl tightly. “This moment is ours, shall we stay just five minutes more? _Please_ , darlin’?”

Karl sighed and sat up on the couch. “Honey, we need to go back eventually. We can dance again too. Wouldn’t you like that?” He asked, running a thumb over the taller’s knuckles.

James sat up and hugged Karl from behind—hands splayed on his lover’s pale chest. “Alright.” He said, planting a kiss of love and happiness on the nape of the time-traveler’s neck. _“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

“I’ll love you til death do us part, ya understand darlin’?” James buried his face in Karl’s neck. “I’ll always be right here,” A hand was placed on Karl’s heart. “in ya heart. Because that’s how strong my love for you is.” He purred.

“Honey...” The traveler let out a small giggle. “I’ll make sure to make you the happiest man alive. No matter what hell we go through,” Karl held his hand tightly. “We’ll go through it together. I promise.”

James let out a soft chuckle and kissed the pale man’s shoulder. “Your shirt, sir.” He held the lilac and dark purple shirt in his free hand.

“Thank you.” Karl took it and stood up swiftly putting it on. He bent down for a moment and threw another piece of clothing at James. “You’re underwear.” He laughed.

James scoffed, doing the same. “Even though I prefer us to be... _bare_ —you _do_ look handsome in that shirt of yours.”

“You _perv_!” Karl slipped on his boxers and slacks, zipping and buttoning them up. “ _Of course_ you like me naked!” He blew a raspberry and giggled.

“What?” James asked, putting his slacks and shirt back on as well. This time, he let Karl button the shirt up and let his suspenders hang loose. “I love seeing you and your gorgeous body. _You’re like my own greek god._ ”

He grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close, melting like lava at the noise the time traveler made when their lower halves connected.

“Oh, James.” Karl hugged him. “I’m so happy I met you. You’re like the match that lit my heart into a _wondrous_ flame. One that only breathes for _you_.”

“You’re like the sun to my moon—shining so bright when I cannot.” James hugged him back and twirled him around, soon letting go after a moment and fixing Karl’s blazer and tie. Along with tying both of their shoes. “Let us go.” He clasped Karl’s hand in his and began to leave.

“Wait!”

“Wha-! _Ow!_ ” James put a hand to his eye quickly. “Karl that was my eye!” He wheezed.

“I didn’t think you would turn so fast!” Karl laughed. “Why did you make your mask so pointy?!”

“Because it looked nice!” James huffed, removing his hand and taking the mask, putting it back on his face comfortably.

Karl did the same and held the man’s hand once more. “It does.” He agreed. “Is your eye alright?” He pressed a light kiss to it.

“Mhm, but nothin’ compares to the pain I felt when I fell for you. And it was a pretty _hard_ fall.” James stated nonchalantly, snickering; making Karl choke up as they left the room and down the hall.

“James!” Karl hit his arm lightly, shaking his head. “Oh, what shall I do with you?” He smiled.

“Love me.” The man replied simply as they reached the ballroom once more—chatter filling the room.

“Always.” Karl kissed his cheek.

 _“Always.”_ James did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! My name is Nova, but most people call me Kris! This is my first story on here, but I usually post everything on Twitter!! I'm a bit of a talker, so if you ever want to be moots/oomfs on there I'm completely down! I hope you guys liked this, because during the summer I'm gonna spoil y'all with all the writing from my twitter and notes :]
> 
> Love you guys! /pos
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Xx__N0VA__xX


	2. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the jiggy in the winery :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Listen to Fifty Shades of Blue by Lazer Owl at the '*'}
> 
> [TW// Sexual Content, Swearing]
> 
> nothing to explicit tho! so don't worry <3

-

_James opened his mouth to speak. “Did I scare you? When we were dancin’?” He asked, head turning back slightly so he could look up at Karl._

_“No.” Karl carding a hand slowly through James’ hair. “It was nice.”_

_“Even when we...” James trailed off, almost turning his head back down—but Karl tapped under his chin, keeping his head up as the time-traveler’s head leaned down slightly._

_“Yes.” He replied._

_James rolled over lighting fast and sat up, rough hands gently cupping Karl’s face. “And would you want to-“_

_“Yes.” Karl nodded, a smile blooming on his face._

_It took a moment before they slowly leaned in, sharing shaky and nervous breaths, hearts beating out of each other’s chests._

_And soon enough...their lips brushed again._

_..._

_They froze._

_“Are you sure?” James whispered._

_“Please.” Karl replied._

_“You positi-“_

_“God you big softie!” Karl groaned, throwing his head back and letting out a loud giggle. “Here!”_

_Karl put a hand behind James’ neck and pulled their faces together, crashing their lips and making them one._

_James huffed and slid a hand down to Karl’s waist, the other leaning on the couch—his forearm keeping him up as he didn’t want to fall on top of the traveler._

_Karl thread his hands through James’ hair, a tug from now and then as their tongues and teeth collided at points. But they didn’t care._

_They were finally warm again._

_The fire was lit, crackling as it did in the place where they first met._

_“Karl.” James breathed, tongue sliding into Karl’s mouth with ease._

_“James.” Karl exhaled, feeling the man leave his lips, and welcome his pale neck. “James, the others will question what’s taking us so long.”_

_“Let them.” James pulled away for a moment, taking a hand and pulling away Karl’s mask. “Beautiful.” He smiled._

_“Oh, stop it.” Karl laughed._

_“I mean it, Karl.” Their lips connected for a second more. “Beautiful eyes, beautiful nose, beautiful freckles-“ James kissed his cheek. “beautiful lips, beautiful voice, beautiful hair-“ He kissed all around his face._

_“James-“ Karl gasped, soon feeling sharp teeth nip at his neck._

_“Everything about you.” The man purred. “Just beautiful. All of it. Like Cirrus Fibratus.”_

_Karl melted._

_He hooked his legs around the man’s waist, his hands propped above his head._

_The taller man took a hand and kissed it’s palm, running down to the wrist and the forearm. “Lovely, darling. Jus’ lovely.” James chuckled._

-

*

James continued to pepper kisses all over Karl’s face and neck, breathing so heavily and ragged that it could even sound like a _growl_.

“ _Darlin_ ’.” He purred, sinking his teeth into the pale flesh of his lover carefully—smirking as he felt the shorter man grab his suspenders and pull their lower halves closer together; the gap now non-existent. “Oh _Jacobs_ -“ He shuddered, feeling the time-traveler roll his hips up and to the side.

“James...” Karl gripped at the long, dark locks of hair, his head craned back and his neck exposed. He let out a loud blow of air as he felt lips trail along his neck.

“J-James-“ He stuttered, feeling the man undoing his tie.

“Is this alright?” James stopped, sitting up and looking at his lover—hands pressed on the pale, bare skin underneath the lilac shirt. His hands felt like _fire_ _against_ _ice_. _Burning away the cool feeling in an instant as lust flowed through their veins._ “Would you like me to stop?”

Karl put a hand on the nape of James’ neck, fingers digging slightly into a spot that made the man _shiver_ and bite his lip.

_“Let me be yours.” Karl smiled._

James’s eyes shimmered with love once the words flooded to his ears with ease. He lunged for Karl’s mouth once more—breathy gasps and moans emitting from each of their lips as teeth and tongues collided for brief moments.

Karl nibbled at the soft, plump lips that slotted with his—a satisfied gasp leaving his mouth once he felt the taller man let his chest be bare, tossing the lilac

dress-shirt and sea-green tie to the floor.

James’ hands were calloused, _rough_ —but they were _oh so_ gentle running across Karl’s naked torso. “ _Handsome_.” He kissed Karl’s neck. “So, _so_ handsome.” He kissed a shoulder and the time-traveler’s collarbone, leaving bruises that could last for _days_.

Their whispers and words died down to touches and whimpers— _to soon pleading noises and actions._

The fire that sparked in each of their hearts, _soared_ and filled their love. _Burning away a forest of doubt and confusion, and sowing the seeds of romance and clarity._

Pale hands digging into the dips and muscles of caramel skin as the _almost_ see-through shirt was undone with quick and agile hands—thrown next to the lilac shirt, both wrinkled with the soon-to-be remnants of what will happen in the alcohol-filled room.

Puffed red lips kissed and blessed the tan neck with purple blooms of love and trust. Teeth scraping the skin and leaving love bites along the sides and bruises below the adam’s apple.

Large hands roamed the freckled body beneath them, resting comfortably at the hips and feeling them shift and rise—rolling and bumping against each other.

_Bodies molded together in one—leg between thighs, tongues between lips, fingers intwined with fingers._

Like wood and fire, rain and grass, _sun and moon._

_They completed each other._

Karl soon pried his mouth away from James’ neck, staring at him with the blue-grey eyes that shined so bright—falling deep within the ocean, wavy pools that were filled with determination and hope.

They shared heavy breaths, beads of sweat on each of their bodies.

Then, Karl slowly sat up, hand splayed on the chest of his lover. Slowly pushing the man to his back and looming over him.

“Hi.” He giggled, locks of curly hair falling into his face as his hand continued to be splayed on the taller man’s chest.

“Hey.” James licked his lips, a hand wiping some droplets of sweat from the traveler’s forehead, lifting hair out of Karl’s face. He soon froze however—feeling the shorter man kiss his cheek, jaw, _collarbone_ , and **_shoulder_** as one sly finger slowly trailed down the middle of his chest. _From the sternum to navel—to soon a hand hovering over the_ ** _noticeable_** _tent in the pair of slacks._

“This is okay, yes?” Karl questioned.

“ _Yes_.” The man replied, pupils blowing wide as he inhaled a sharp breath of air, the feeling of a hand moving rhythmically between his thighs as his lover kissed his lips being _unspeakably pleasureful._

“Oh _fuuuck_ -“ James groaned loudly between kisses, head craning back on the armrest of the couch. “Karl you’re _fucking_ amazing holy-“ He let in another gasp of air as the tent in his slacks grew— _edging_ for want and desire.

His legs shifted and squirmed, sometimes his thighs squeezed in pleasure as he bit his lip, drowning in the pleasureful motion.

Karl continued to run his hand over the pair of slacks, his lower half grinding into his lover’s thighs—the noises they each made _loud and clear_ , filled with _ecstasy and love._

_Thank god the winery was far from the ballroom. Who knows what would’ve happened if someone came in using a key—or even heard what was going on._

The time-traveler kissed the smooth and warmth chest that belonged to his lover—smirking as he heard the pants and whines that left the man’s mouth.

And then suddenly—James lifted the time-travelers head so their gaze could lock. They each moved in sync—the taller man sitting up, resting Karl comfortably on his lap; a groan ripping through his and Karl’s throat as he felt his lover grind and shift on the mountain that formed before.

His hands eventually flew to the time-travelers thighs, hands trailing up at first and then resting on the muscle.

Then,

He _squeezed_.

Not hard; _gentle,_ thankfully. But it was enough to make Karl grip at his back and lower his head to the crook of the taller’s neck. A shaky exhale leaving each of their lips as each of the hills in their slacks rubbed together, _the motion pleasureful and warm._

“ _James.._.”

“You’re _mine_ , ya hear?” James kissed his neck, tracing circles on his thighs, squeezing once more as his hands moved up to grip at his behind—noises of small gasps and shifting against limbs filling the winery.

The time-traveler hummed in agreement. “Only yours.” Karl bumped their heads together—like cats or rams who greet each other; their lips slotted together once more, heavy breaths and moans shared between the two.

Eventually they broke apart, staying silent, but with smiles plastered on their faces.

_They stayed like that for a while, the quietness seeping in as their heads stayed together, listening to each other breathe—the way their hearts beat out of their chest._

James pressed light kisses to Karl’s jaw, cupping his face with a hand. A breathy chuckle escaping his mouth as he heard Karl giggle and try to push him away.

“ _Tickles!_ James, please stop!” Karl laughed, falling onto his back once more—the taller man continuously showering him with love as his hands poked and roamed at Karl’s stomach and sides. “ _James_! I can’t- I can’t breathe!”

They laughed for a little while more, it soon dying down before they got back to their... _business._

James hooked a finger in a pocket of Karl’s slacks, tugging then slightly so he could slightly see the v-line of his lover. “Would you like to... _take these off?_ ”

“Only if you do the same.”

“Of course.”

_And so they did._

_Shaky hands and endless giggles of excitement and love made this moment special. The sound of fabric being slipped out of fingers and welcomed by the wooden floor._

_The sound of the couch creaking and pillows being kicked off gave the room a different meaning._

A meaning of **_love_**.

“At the fireplace,” James hovered over Karl once more, each of their bodies on full display. “When you brushed your hand to my lips.” He took ahold of one of the traveler’s hands, kissing its knuckles. “I knew then—I _wanted_ you. To see you like this,” He breathed, moving his hand to Karl’s cheek. “it’s _breathtaking_. It makes me want _more_. _Feel_ more.”

Karl smiled brightly. “Oh James,” He brought a hand to swoop behind his lover’s neck, bringing their faces close. “You are everything that I could dream of.” He bumped their noses together. “The song and dance was what brought me closer to you, and this is all that I could ask for...” He moved his head slightly whispering the words,

_“Now take me.”_ In his lover’s ear. _  
_

James kissed him once more, hand landing on a bottle of oil behind them— _Billiam always had them everywhere for some reason—maybe for the reason of...romance. But no one will ever know._

He pulled off the cork with a satisfying _pop_ and let it fall to the floor—slicking his fingers with the oil generously; trailing the hand down between Karl’s thighs and slipping them inside past the rim—whispering softly into Karl’s ear as he heard the man let out a whine and claw at his back for a moment.

“Honey-“

“You alright?”

“ _Perfect_.” Karl nodded, biting down on his lip as he felt immeasurable pleasure course through his body— _especially down south._

_The way their shafts shifted and pressed together; the way how they both moved faster and harder—how each wanted more, more,_ **_more_ ** _—_

James soon and carefully, let the fingers slide out, coating them once more—covering himself whole and letting out a moan of pleasure.

Neither of them have had this in ages. And letting it all out...

was like a _hurricane_. Slow at first— _but picking up speed as time passed._

The endless want of touch, embrace, being _filled_ with love was _unbearable_ —they wanted each other...

_and each other they gave._

Karl put his hands above his head; hands and wrists turned to grip at the armrest, letting James loom over and slot himself between his legs once more; a forearm lying beside each of their heads to make sure he taller man didn’t collapse accidentally.

_Now that would be a story to tell. Funny one at best._

“Darlin’...” The man hissed as he lined himself up and slowly pushed in, head buried in the time-traveler’s neck. _“Oh, Darlin’.”_ He grasped the pale hands and wrists .

“Honey-“ Karl gasped, shuddering as his eyes turned glossy, hands squeezing tightly with his lover’s. “ _Oh James_ , I love you- I love you- _I love you._ ” He repeated over and over again—back arching a few centimeters as his chest flushed into James’.

“I love you too Karl.” James purred, slowly pulling out, and thrusting back in—a satisfied moan leaving both of the men’s lips as he bottomed out.

They rode out their climax together moments later, _the storm dying down_ _once more._

James pulled out _slowly_ afterwards again and kissed away Karl’s moans and few little tears; lying down next to his lover and them each embracing one other like they did before.

“ _Exhilaratin_ ’.” James purred, hands splayed on the traveler’s back, warm and full of care.

“ _Breathtaking_.” Karl nuzzled his face into his lover’s chest.

They linked hands; legs tangled and breaths becoming soft and quiet—eyes meeting together; sharing a glance only true lovers cold see, _feel_ , and **_want_**.

And that glance was a glance of...

**** ****

**_home._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this! Sorry it took so long haha, I was trying to make it perfect. I have some more stuff coming out in the future (twitter has seen most of em) so stay tuned!
> 
> Remember to follow my twitter @Xx__N0VA__xX


End file.
